This invention relates to an improved system for storing items while they are being sterilized, while they are being stored awaiting use, while they are in the process of being used, and after they have been used and are waiting resterilization. The invention particularly relates to a system having an improved actuator for automatically releasing a container lid at a predetermined temperature, an improved gasket for the container and an improved relief valve for the container. The system is particularly useful in connection with the sterilization and storage of medical items, such as surgical instruments.
As explained in the above-referenced patent applications, a need exists for an improved system for sterilizing surgical instruments and other medical items in that the common method of wrapping articles in sheets, sterilizing them and then storing them while still in the sheets, is an unsatisfactory approach. Scientific studies have shown that thirty percent of the packs prepared with sheets are contaminated by bacteria at the time of use. Further, instruments in such packs using sheets are contaminated with lint.
In the most recently filed patent application referred to above, articles to be sterilized are placed in a container, and the container is placed in an autoclave with the lid held open. After the articles have been sterilized, a pressure responsive actuator automatically releases the lid and allows it to fall into a closed position wherein a resilient gasket prevents further flow into the container. The actuator utilizes an expandable chamber which responds to pressure changes to produce an actuating movement In a preferred approach, a quantity of sterilizing fluid is captured within the chamber by means of a temperature responsive valve. Although the systems disclosed in the earlier applications are valuable approaches, further improvements have been made in connection with a production version of the system.